Conventional anti-counterfeiting technique for merchandise usually adopts an anti-counterfeiting outer packaging made of special material and special structure, and sets an anti-counterfeiting mark of special material and special technology on the merchandise or the outer packaging thereof, so as to distinguish the genuine from the fake by visual inspection. However, with the progress of manufacture and printing technology, counterfeiters can fake the same easily and even to mix the spurious with the genuine. Therefore, such anti-counterfeiting means can not provide anti-counterfeiting protection, and on the contrary, may provide “legal” protection for fake products.
Anti-counterfeiting codes are often used currently, however, once the Anti-counterfeiting inquiry codes on the merchandise are copied by counterfeiters, the first inquired product is considered as “real”, while the subsequent inquired product is considered as “fake”. The inquiry result only relates to the inquiry sequence, and without necessary relationship with the fact that the merchandise genuine or fake.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) anti-counterfeiting technique is a non-contact anti-counterfeiting technique with Radio Frequency used recently, in which an information card with information of the merchandise to be identified stored thereon is attached to the anti-counterfeiting merchandise, and a special reader will read the information in the card in order to distinguish the genuine from the fake. However, the RFID technology still can't change the existing passive situation of the anti-counterfeiting technique for many reasons, such as, the information stored in the card may be copied, the card peeled off from the true product may be used repeatedly, the arrangement of the reader is limited and the cost is relatively high.